lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Volvo
is a character who appeared in Lupin the Third Part I. Character history Volvo is a terrorist with his specialty being that he uses explosives to destroy bridges. The TV stations blame Lupin III for the attacks as Volvo had already taken out five bridges in a city as well as killed a dozen people. This is due to that he uses Lupin's name for the attacks and sent a letter to Koichi Zenigata announcing that in three days he will destroy the sixth bridge. His motive is to steal money from the central bank. Every month an armored truck comes to transfer the money and by using the only bridge available that is left, he will be able to take the money. Jigen managed to recover the remote controlled bomb from one of the pillars of the sixth bridge however he disguised himself as a fisherman and put a floating magnet into the river to retrieve the bomb. Lupin and Jigen managed to follow him as he sped up in his speedboat towards a mansion. While Lupin was sneaking around, Volvo saw him as he was ready to activate the bomb and caught him in a cage. Jigen was also caught and he laughed about the situation. Since he knew Lupin would try, he also protected himself with bulletproof glass as Jigen fired him from his magnum. According to Volvo, he spent many years on this plan. Knowing that Lupin would escape from the cage, he also kidnapped Lisa and wanted to kill her with a saw if Lupin does not co-operative with his scheme. He appears to be sadist as he laughed while Lisa screamed to the point of fainting, Jigen was also shocked by his motive. He put Lisa in the chair ready to kill her as he activated the saw with a switch on his teeth. As soon as the saw got to Lisa's hair, Lupin is willing to do what he says. Volvo managed to blow up the sixth bridge as he put a backup bomb on there and just laughs. The plan involves going through a deserted town ready to be demolished. The armored truck departs from the bank at 6 AM and will take 45 minutes to reach the town, the two bridges connecting the town will be destroyed so Volvo gets all the money and blows up the surrounding city killing people. Instead of getting himself to do it, he is going to set up Lupin for the job. If Lupin fails, he will be held responsible while if he succeeds Volvo will release Lisa. Yet according to Lupin, he will end up killing Lisa too as she is a witness of the crime. The next day, the plan is carried out and Volvo takes a picture with a smile of the fake wall that Lupin planted in front of the truck. He also takes a picture of Lupin stealing the truck in a boat from his mansion. He takes Lisa and threatens her with his rifle and contacts Zenigata from a pay phone to arrest Lupin in the pier of a park that he was in. Lupin and Volvo plan to make the exchange with Volvo getting the money while Lupin gets Lisa. He lied as he took the briefcases and Lisa while putting a straw doll on a tree in her place. Volvo shouted at Zenigata who arrived and saying that Lupin bombed the bridges. Lupin chases after him on a wooden plank that is attached to the speedboat that he is driving. As Volvo tries to untie the rope and shoots Lupin from his rifle, Lupin being handcuffed fired from his Walther P38. Volvo fell off the speedboat however it is unknown whether he died or that he is still alive. Notes *He was nameless throughout the episode as well as in the English and Italian descriptions, his name was given in secondary information such as books. *The character is based on Pycal's Wife from the manga however they have different motives as she wanted revenge on Lupin while Volvo just wanted to steal the money and kill people for his own gain. *In many shots, he appears to be cross eyed. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains